The Bet of the Heartless
by Red Magic Marker
Summary: Draco and Blaise have a bet involving Ginny and her best friend Tiffany, but what happens when things go unplaned, like love? And secrets are found out? This is a D/G and B/T with a little R/H on the side!
1. The Facts

iThe bet of the Heartless/b : I own nothing I swear! Well, I own Tiffany Vaine!  
/b : Malfoy and his friend Blaise (male) make a bet. The bet is each of them pick out a girl for the other and make that chit fall in love with them and lose their innocence with them by one month before school is out. And the poor girls they choose are Ginny and her best friend, Tiffany Vaine. The only problem is will the gits make it out with their hearts still intacked?  
/b : Malfoy and Blaise = 7th year   
Ginny and Tiffany = 6th year  
At Hogwarts  
CHAPTER ONE ::: THE BET  
The train whistle blew, letting a stream of steam blow through the Platform 9 3/4, signaling its departure.  
  
In the last compartment of the train two girls sat, catching up on their summer happenings. They had not seen each other for over five weeks, and as best friends they had a lot to catch up on.  
~~*~~  
Not but two compartments up sat Draco Malfoy and his best friend Blaise Zabini. Popular and handsome as they are they had almost the entire female population of Hogwarts at their feet.   
  
There were only three girls they could think of that resisted them, Hermione Granger, Virginia Weasley also known as Ginny and Tiffany Vaine. They were known as the Ice Queens of Hogwarts, the untouched and the brilliant and the coldest when it came to romance.   
  
But as of late Hermione had fallen to the charms of one of her best friends, Ron Weasley. But that still left Ginny and Tiffany.   
  
And they posed as a challenge, to Draco and Blaise and they just loved challenges.   
  
They sat down and thought of the bet.   
  
Over the summer they had made a bet with each other. The bet was that by May first, one month prior to the school years end they would have made a girl fall madly in love with each of them and they would have taken her innocence. To make this bet harder more challenging the the girls would be Virginia and Tiffany.  
  
The winner of the bet got to become a death eater first, but if they tied they would have their ceremonies together. They both wanted to win, to prove themselves better, and make their fathers proud.  
  
Dracos cold silver eyes glanced over to meet Blaises sapphire blue eyes.  
  
"What do you say we go find our girls and let the bet begin?" Draco asked a smirk or malice crossing his lips.  
  
"Why don't we." Blaise said standing up to his full 6 foot 3 height, started out the door. With a 6 foot 2 Draco behind him.  
  
It took them only a mater of minutes to find them, and when they did they were not prepared for what they saw.  
~~*~~  
A/N YES I know this is VERY short, but his idea just came into my head and so it's like an intro and if people like it then yes I would be more then happy to upload the next chappie!  
PLEASE don't forget to Review so I can get feed back!  
Thankies  
Kendall  
I  
I  
I  
I  
\/ ----follow the arrow to review! 


	2. The girls facts

bThe bet of the Heartless/b : I own nothing I swear! Well, I own Tiffany Vaine!  
/b : Malfoy and his friend Blaise (male) make a bet. The bet is each of them pick out a girl for the other and make that chit fall in love with them and lose their innocence with them by one month before school is out. And the poor girls they choose are Ginny and her best friend, Tiffany Vaine. The only problem is will the gits make it out with their hearts still intacked?  
/b : Malfoy and Blaise = 7th year   
Ginny and Tiffany = 6th year  
At Hogwarts  
A/N!: Hey, I just want to say Thankies to everyone who was kind enough to review! Hands everyone a cookies of their choice!  
CHAPTER TWO ::: THE BET  
It took them only a mater of minutes to find them, and when they did they were not prepared for what they saw.  
~~*~~  
Ginny and Tiffany sat in their compartment and told each other everything that happened over their summer.  
Ginny sat by the window and slowly rolled up the sleeve on her arm. Looking down she saw the Dark Mark engraved into her arm, then glanced up to see Tiffany doing the same.  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
"Come on Gin!" Tiffany whispered into Ginny's Sleeping ear. "We must go now."  
  
Ginny's eyes flashed open, "Now?" She whispered, her eyes frantically searching around the room.  
  
They had talked about this a week ago, when Tiffany owled to tell her that she got the Dark Mark. Ginny remembered being green with envy. After all she wanted to get the Dark Mark since she met Tom, her first year of Hogwarts.  
  
But she knew that her parents and the Dream Team would never let her, and they would prevent it with all costs, even with their own lives.  
  
They saw her as a sweet innocent that would never do wrong or fall to the Dark side. How wrong they were. But then they never saw the real side of her, the Dark side of her. For it only came out when she was alone with Tiffany, her best friend.  
  
Tiffany on the other hand was herself around everyone except Ginny's family, when she was around them she was good, a follower of the "good" side. Tiffany's parents were Death Eaters also, and they helped get Ginny and Tiffany "In" with the Dark Lords followers.  
  
When it came to guys, Tiffany and Ginnywere innocent.... VERY innocent. Neither of them had ever been kissed, let alone anything else. If a guy came up and talked to them, besides one of Ginny's brothers they would blush furiously.  
  
Maybe that was why they were such best friends, they both loved the dark side, but when it came to guys, everything was so different, more complicated, with unknown rules.   
  
Not that they didn't like guys, they loved them and always had a crush on someone or other, but they were just too shy. Shy enough to make guys keep their distance and just stay away. Leaving the girls with a reputation of cold.  
  
But now they were done with that, they were going to change their rep's, into "Bad" girls.  
  
Step one was to join the ranks of the Dark side. Tiffany had already accomplished this task, but tonight was Ginny's turn.   
  
They made their plans with Tiffanys parents to sneek out of Ginny's house and use Floo pouder to Diagon alley, where they would meet Tiffany's parents and then..... well at that moment the girls didn't know what would come next.  
  
All they knew was that Ginny would get her Dark Mark.  
~*~ END OF FLASHBACK ~*~  
Now here they sat, both with Dark Marks, and new attitude's.  
~*~  
As the door slid open the sight they saw shocked them.  
  
Blaises eyes glued right to Tiffanys arm. He shouldn't have been shocked he told himself.   
  
She was in Slytherin and he knew her parents were Death Eater's but he still stared at the tatoo engraved in her creamy flesh.  
  
Draco on the other hand was almost beyond shock. A Weasley and a Gryffindor, hell one of the coldest girls in school had a DARK MARK! Not to mention that she was a year younger than him and he still didn't have his.   
  
For some reason Ginny looked up, and saw the guys and gasped.  
A/N: That's it for now! I hope it's longer and thet you liked it!  
I  
I  
I  
I  
\/ ----follow the arrow to review! 


End file.
